


Candles

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>JC didn't believe in luck, but he did believe in AJ.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsygyrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clumsygyrl).



> Written by request. :)

There were candles everywhere in AJ's house, hanging in antique chandeliers and tucked into bookshelves, candles in unexpected places, wax dripping over crystal holders and porcelain dishes, dripping over the edges and onto whatever was underneath, a bright prayer scarf, an old bookcase, a photograph he couldn't really see anymore but he remembered just the same.

There had to be hundreds of them, pillars and tapers and tiny floating things, creamy colors, white on white, splashes of red here and there, black and blue and every one of them had been lit at least once. It was a thing. A superstition. "Bad luck," he'd said when JC asked, old blues in background turned down low.

JC didn't believe in luck, but he did believe in AJ, and AJ in nothing but candlelight was one of his favorite things. Soft sheets, pillows piled all around them, ink and shadows and AJ's voice, raspy even when he whispered, skin soaked in smoke and sweat and JC liked to spread him out, chase the flickering lights with his tongue. He wanted to do this forever, just the two of them and all these candles, warm wax in the air and AJ's body moving against his so fucking sweet.   
   


\-- End --


End file.
